Dragon Ball X: Shaggy vs Ultra Instinct Mom
by khaylittle
Summary: Come see the Ultimate Fight to see who will win will it be Shaggy or will it be Ultra Instinct Mom find out today on DRAGON BALL X!


This more a gag fanfiction we all know who UI(Ultra Instinct) Shaggy and on Youtube who Howieazy and UI Mom this is jsu a what if story of UI Shaggy and UI Mom fought _**who do you think will win?**_ Let find out on Dragon Ball X! PS I don't own DBS or UI Mom just the OCS moves which there are a few.

 _ **UI Shaggy Abilities:**_

 _Big Bang Attack, Kamehameha, Final Flash, Ultra Cannon, Special Beam Cannon, Kaikon, Ultimate Potential Form, Dragon Fist, Wolf Fang Fist Barrage, Instant Transmission, Instant Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Dragon Fist._

( **Shaggy learn other techniques from the Z fighter as well**.)

 _ **UI Mom**_ :

 _Belt Slap, Double Belt Slap, Triple Belt Slap, Quadruple Belt Slap, Ki Blast, Time Loop, Hakia, Massacre Beatdown, Massacre Barrage, Final Killing Blow, Instant Transmission._

( **UI Mom as a techniques where she can force her thought in to anger and create more power for herself.** )

Talking

 _Thinking_

After UI Mom had beaten her son for the 10th time she went out of to find the Dragon Balls to revive him to do things for her but another warrior was looking for them too. And was in the middle of a fight, he was going against Jiren his name was Shaggy and had Jiren on the rope he try but it was hopeless Shaggy was to strong for him, he push Jiren to his full power but it was no good.( **Like how he was when he fought Master UI Goku more bruise and blood** )

Shaggy: Like if your done I like that Ball man.

Jiren: How can he but stronger than me!

Shaggy just sign and disappearing shocking him before reappearing in front of him slamming his fist in his gut having him cough up blood and doubling over and blacking out Shaggy check to see if he was still breathing.

Jiren: …

He was still alive Shaggy first wish would be to send me back to his universe all heal up and his second would be for later he had got all six he just need that last one but before he could get it, he sense a huge power level coming close his only had enough time to get Jiren out of range or Dragon Ball but not **both**!

His only choice was to see who was coming when he saw them land he was shock to see a badly dressed woman who look more like a man with belt around her waist she look at him and them the Dragon Ball behind him and them Jiren and the ground beaten and then look at him.

UI Mom: I see your strong but I'm going to need that Dragon Ball behind you.

Shaggy: Like I am but you can't have that ball cause I need so your just going to has to use them later.

UI Mom was shock that some talk to her like that because of her short temper and the fact she the most overpowered person to live so she thought she was quick to lash out.

UI Mom: I wasn't asking you, your going to give me that Ball or you can join my son and husband in the Afterlife!

Shaggy would usually at scare and coward little he but it was all a act and he had Ultra Instinct and beat Jiren without evening trying, how was she so different...wait did she really kill her son and husband still that gave Shaggy all the more reason to beat her. If a monster like her was aloud to live on earth she would cause more destruction then Broly or Beerus. He heard of stories of a madman killing off people left and right be he never thought she be the cause of it. He got in a stance and look at her with a serious look on his face.

Shaggy: I decided your a threat to the planet and everyone on it, and if left unchecked you will be the death of us all.

UI Mom: Ha ha ha you think you can beat me you stand no chance if you think I'm going down then you have no idea how high my power level is.

Shaggy: I know of your power level but it nothing to my level of power.

(Dragon Ball Super: **"Resurrection 'F' Soundtrack"** )

* * *

And like that to prove a point he vanish a reappeared in front of her and gut punch harder then he did Jiren she back up trying to see what just happened but it was to fast, Shaggy then got behind and kick her in to the sky. Stopping herself she look back at the ground glaring at Shaggy who them smirk seeing that he prove his point only enraging her more.

UI Mom: You think two good hit in will stop me you have no IDEA who your messing with!

Shaggy: I know but I was holding back so you see the point you no match for me and it not nice hitting a woman will in your case a man in woman clothes.

She had just know this guy for a few minutes and she already wanted to kill him but his was strong. She smirk maybe she will final get a challenges so she power up in a red aura releasing her first form _Double Belt_ and rush Shaggy.

Shock by the form he had little time to block a _Belt Slap_ to the face the force sent him flying she then hit him with a barrage of ki blast sending him to the ground still not letting up she keep firing blast until there was a huge crater. Shaggy shirt was damage and he was scratch up he wipe off a bit of blood off his mouth. He look at UI Mom who turn was to smirk she then disappear to hit him from behind he dodge grabbing her fist and elbow her in the gut then turning around punching her in the gut again then the face, leg, arm shoulder, then he uppercutted her into the sky and he appear behind her he put his hand out he shout a attack.

Shaggy: _Big Bang Attack!_

And blasted her in the crater creating a big explosion he thought it time to use his full potential and he power up to his _Ultimate Potential Form_ his skinny body was replaced with muscle look he to see he made the crater deeper and bigger. UI Mom busted out the rubble enrage her dress in rags her pant shredded roaring she power up _Triple Belt_ and rush Ultimate Shaggy be he just yawn before backhanded her to the ground and mocking her.

Ultimate Shaggy: If this the limited to your power then this will be no fun I was hoping after you made me blood and scratch up my shirt you be a challenge but I guess not.

She had a vein popping out her with rage that he was mocking her, _her_! He mosted but destroy, seeing she had not choice she power up to Ultra Instinct and rush Shaggy at blinding speed. Not seeing her in time was sent flying to the sky before she use he killer attack.

UI Mom: Die! _Massacre Barrage!_

Millions of balls of huge red ki were fired at Ultimate Shaggy he block the blast but hit without mercy it continue for 5 minute before there was a huge cloud of dust. UI Mom smirk panting that attack was powerful but very draining on her body when she look she was glad she use it. The dust clear and Ultimate Shaggy was panting from pain of the attack his shirt gone and pant rags bloody and bruised from the attack it was her turn to mock him.

UI Mom: What wrong the pain to much for you power level or are you just wasting time do worry you'll be dead so.

Ultimate Shaggy: _Damn she does has some power to her if I'm not more careful She'll kill me or blow up the planet in her rampage._

Shaggy had no time to continue to think UI Mom can in close to use a _Massacre Beatdown_ her fist glow red and she started pummeling Shaggy, he block but he can feel the force the from her attack grunting in pain he backup and send a ki blast to her face and _Instant Transmission_ to the sky. He was still hurting from his beatdown but put two fingers on his forehead charging a attack, UI Mom clear the smoke and look to see Shaggy high in the air she rush in Shaggy sense this and smirk making it easier for him he had good ki control so charge this move didn't take long but he had add move power to it. So when she got in close he dodge to he sign and fire the attack.

Ultimate Shaggy: Take this _Special Beam Cannon_!

UI Mom didn't see it coming so all she could do was tank the blow but the attack drill in to her so she was having trouble the attack push back far when it stop UI Mom had a burn mark her stomach it hurt like hell but she was panting and smirk.

UI Mom: Is that all you got cause it did little to me.

Ultimate Shaggy: _Damn she a beast I guest I have to try harder if I'm going to end her_.

Shaggy power up to max cup his palm charging a _Kamehameha_ but is one different UI MoM rush a full speed but the moment she close he vanishes he reappears behind her and fire a _Instant Kamehameha_ sent to the sky roaring in pain when he done he see hear still start and bleeding from her arm he block the attack.

Ultimate Shaggy: You sure are a monster but I have to beat you .

UI Mom: Ha, all I want is to do want I beat be who I want and if my son does something that make angry I kill him so what if anything a god above gods.

Ultimate Shaggy: You're no better than Frieza but he had the smart to know when he was beat you a monster no a virus and I think it about time some erase out of this world for good.

UI Mom: You have to power but it nothing to me.

Ultimate Shaggy: We'll see about that.

Shaggy rush UI Mom and punch her but she blow and kick in the ribs he grabs her leg and pull her in the knee he face and spin her around he lets go and use both hands and slam her in the head. UI Mom is stun Shaggy then slap back and forth until he kick he away and fire a _Galick Gun_ push back into the ocean. He sent a barrage of ki blast he wait for he to surface she rush him behind at a blinding speed and hit with a _Quadruple Belt Slap_ he try to block the attack is too fast and strong she kick in the ground near a beach his bruise badly he bleeding to he get up to dodge a strong kick to his head he cough up blood grab his side in pain she smirk power up and send a strong blast Shaggy can't so he blocks with his hands the blast engulf him he cough up blood and put his arm down he panting from all the pain he in.

UI Mom: Look like see your done for it been fun but I think it time to end this and you goodbye

She rush in getting ready to use her _Final Killing Blow_ to end him so she thought but to her shock Shaggy dodge and was behind.

UI Mom: W-what

Ultimate Shaggy: ...

(Dragon Ball Super - **"Spirit Bomb Theme"** )

* * *

Shaggy eye where shadow he didn't say a word he was silent and strange aura surround him when she try to rush him he disappeared he was behind her and then he roar powering up his muscle body start to bulk up even more muscle a aura around him his eyes silver he look at her.

UI Mom: So what if you have Ultra Instinct I have it too and if you think more muscle will-

But she was cut off he palm thrust her sending to a empty island he was above to island and sent a _Big Bang Attack._ Making a huge explosion he look to see if she survive and UI Mom did and was now in a huge crater her dress was destroy and only her shirt survive in rags. Her body was bloody and before she to a step out UI Shaggy rush her and did a hard gut punch she cough up blood and was on her hands and knees.

UI Shaggy: Sorry were you talking I didn't hear you over that explosion you were in.

UI Mom: T-This can't be I'm the strongest person on the planet!

UI Shaggy: Your Ultra Instinct is weaker than mine and if you think your the strongest with that kind of power then you're wrong you time on this planet is up.

UI Mom: _How can I loss there has to be something I can do, Blaku not here to anger me I have no one but if he think I'm done HE WROOONG!_

UI Shaggy look at fallen fighter raise his hand planning to finish off but she the had huge power boost and almost punching him in the face he flew away. He stop and blow her next attack away he knee her in the gut and punch her face she try to dodge his next attack but was knee in chin and kick in face.

He grab her leg pull her in and headbutt her head and doing a double barrel punch to her face they clashed UI Mom attack aiming for whatever opening she could after the punching one and another in the face. Shaggy was for the most okay UI Mom was panting and had bruises UI Shaggy thought if this fight was better off planet so he rush her and did _Instant Transmission_ to world of Kais.

Slamming her on the ground and knee her back she roar from pain before turning on her side kick him away she look around and ask where they were.

UI Shaggy: The world of the Kais this place is more sturdy than earth and it will be your grave.

UI Mom: I think you mean your grave I haven't even shown you my full power.

UI Shaggy: Me too if I did this wouldn't be a punishment for all your crimes so here on we fight seriously.

UI Mom: Find but you'll fall to this next attack.

And she put her hand up and Shaggy thinking it was ki blast rush her but starting to slow done before completely stopping.

UI Shaggy: _What going on I can't move what did she do to me._

UI Mom: What wrong can't move I use my _Time Loop_ freezing you in place all movement stop and you can't do a thing just "feel".

And like that she land a barrage of punches and kicks on UI Shaggy he did not feel them pain yet and she was done he started feel a slow agony it painful the blows what like knife being stab in him slowly and burning him he try tank it but his body was it to much pain when it stop he waiting for the next one but he saw her power up for a attack he know that attack _Massacre Barrage!_ she look him with a evil smirk charging he barely tank last time and if he was hit again he be in big trouble and like that he try breaking out it was hard but Hit was better then end this. He look to see she was almost done he rise he power to try a break out of the loop it started cracking and so he was almost out he just need more time UI Mom attack was nearly full charge this is the second time she use this attack if she miss she would lose more power and be in trouble she saw he was starting to break free but not yet. And just as he was free she fire her attack at him.

UI Mom: To slow now take this _Massacre Barrage!_

Shaggy start dodge them or blasting then he know the power of this attack if she wanted to play like that fine his thought was cut short when he was grave in the shoulder by a red ki blast and the he dodging the attack he rush through the attack at UI Mom who was shock and did not had enough time to dodge a kick to the face UI Shaggy put his palms almost making it look like a star and charge it luckily it was short but strong and fired it.

UI Shaggy: _Ultra Cannon!_

It was like Piccolo's _Light Grenada_ but more dense and more powerful when to smoke clear both fight look at each other and rush one another clashing fist punch each other hard both fighter were fighting blow for blow. UI Shaggy knee her and punch her in the face sending her flying before he punch her in to the ground before picking her up and slamming her in the ground again so had to made a deep crater he will need a more stronger attack if the the _Big Bang Attack_ and _Ultra Cannon_ would not do the trick he need use "that" move and fast he raise to the air and put his hand a part and starting charging in the crater UI Mom was seeing star she was dazed and was trying to remember what happened and when she move her body ache with pain the effect from using _Massacre Barrage_ were getting to her. Her clashing with him would only leave him a opening she was too tired to continue and she try to get up but her body was at it limit but she learn a technique that would let her get move power in no time in her head she thought about Blaku and how he would try and beat her or her mother defeating him her power raise and she was started getting angry but thing that got her angry the most was when Blaku wasted her chicken and never take it out. UI Shaggy was almost done charging but he sense a rise in power he look down and UI Mom power starting rising he had to hurry fast he was so close. In the crater veins starting popping out her head with rage and she surround by a dark purple aura and her muscle starting bulking up and she scream rush out the crater UI Shaggy was ready but was shocked to see her still moving. She coming so he waited for her to get close and fired the _Final Flash_ point blank in her face she was sent flying in a mountain and had huge explosion there was silents.

UI Shaggy: That *pant* should *pant* have *pant* taken care *pant* of her.

UI Shaggy was waiting to see if she was finish he try sensing her energy he felt something close to a bug he _Instant Transmission_ to her when he got there she was a wreck but somehow still alive her clothes at this point where nothing but rags. She sure was tough but it time to end this UI Shaggy didn't show it but he was at his limit that last attack drain a lot he drop to his skinny form he thought that her injuries would kill her so he staring walking away until here he a soft laughter and paled a little no way she couldn't be she was in a more worse state than he was he turn to his shock she starting standing and then did a full blow madwoman laugh.

UI Mom: HO HO HO HO HO HO HO You thought that would beat me yeah right I'm just getting STARTED!

She surround herself in a dark purple aura and punch him than grab and gut punch him a few times and knee him than throwing him in the air before kicking his back to the ground Shaggy cough up blood wheezing he thinks she made have bruise his lung in the last attack she slam her knee in his back he screaming pain and then she pick him up by the throat look at him and saids.

UI Mom: Is this your power what a laugh after all that talk you may has a stronger UI but I have a stronger body now your going to die the same way my son did so sleep warrior sleep.

And then she tighten her grip on his throat slowly Shaggy couldn't form words he lost he fail the planet, his friends, and Scooby.

Shaggy: ...Sc...ood..y

UI Mom: What not die yet you are strong but not strong enough.

That right! his second wish was to see Scooby again after he and him got split up and if he dies now then he be letting his closest friend dow. He slowly put his hand on her arm and now feeling a rush of power bulk up and force UI Mom arm off she shock she go in for a punch but he dodge then look at her than new aura around him his eyes silver and said.

UI Shaggy: You may have a stronger body but it not over because I...Have...A...REASON TO LIVE!

And then the white engulf in him creating a blinding flash of light and then UI Shaggy reveal with silver hair and a overwhelming power looking at UI Mom she is shock but for once in her life looking at UI Shaggy made her feel terrifer for her life but she harden her face and rush to punch him but he just pass her when he did she was knock all over the place cough up large amount of blood this was impossible how did he do it so quick how could he **Master Ultra Instinct.** He turn around and got in a stance ready to fight, she was blind by rage and use physically stronger attack _Massacre Beatdown!_ she hand glow red and buff she rush and ready to land a blow Master UI Shaggy use _Wolf Fang Fist Barrage_ with his hand white aura wolf heads surrounded them when they clash it was no surprise when Master UI Shaggy push her attack back land more blow on her body and he then kick her in the air ready to finish this once and for all he cup his palm and gather energy ready for his Ultimate Attack.

Master UI Shaggy: Ka..me...ha...me…HAAAAAAA!

It was about to hit when she use the last of her energy to she fired.

UI Mom: Grrrr turn to nothing HAKIA!

But it her surprise the beam push back the attack instead of being erase but it was slowly engulf her attack she try to force it back but it was no use she engulf by the blastmind technique before being engulf in the attack and flash of light could be seen out the planet of Kais and almost half the planet was destroyed in the attack.

Master UI Shaggy checking to see if she survive he been wrong before and he hope she was gone this time all out energy to keep this form up he turn skinny again he keeping looking all over the destroy part of the planet even sensing her energy nothing maybe he did this time. So he hope he sense a huge level of power coming from.

Shaggy: Earth.

He use _Instant Transmission_ to get to earth he look to see UI Mom all bang up from the _Kamehameda_ but how did she survive this time it look like not all of her survive her right arm was gone

She was in and dark red purple aura looking at Shaggy he ask.

Shaggy: Like how you survive that attack it push back your Hakia so HOW!

UI Mom: I use _Instant Transmission_ to get to earth before I dead in the blast but I lost my arm in the attack and the blats get me but I got out in time to survive.

Shaggy: Zoinks but like how you get that power up.

UI Mom: I absorb the energy of the attack and now I'll kill you once and for all because I can't stop thinking about...KILLING YOU!

Shaggy bulk up he to **Master Ultra Instinct** if he play his card right he my just win.

 _Will Shaggy win against that seem to be unstoppable enemy or will he and planet earth be consumed by this monster of a warriors power find out next time on Dragon Ball X!_

(Kidding I just had to do just once and is it just me or do fighter like aiming for the gut.)

Master UI Shaggy rush UI Mom using her good arm throw a quick hard punch he block punch her and punch her in the face and kick her legs the clash was more sloppy and a bit one side because UI Mom was missing a arm. They were both panting he need to finish this but UI Mom had one last trick but she know she be losing mind for power but to kill Shaggy she do it and then she close her eyes.

UI Mom: _Mind Techniques: Power Switch Brawn Over Brain_ **[BERSERK]**

She started to bulk up a lot she was growing bigger and bulker she more like Broly she roar and rush Shaggy he know the planet could not take much more of this if she hit the ground in that form the earth may blow up he fly up and try to think up a plan she follow until the were in space. Shaggy was running on steam he had to gamble it all or nothing he look to see the sun and he had a plan.

Shaggy: All I like got to do is like sent her into the sun but like Zoinks I has almost no power left I'll but a dead man unless I use _that_ move it all I have left it do or die.

He power of all the way to max and look at UI Mom she rushs him and the clash it was so strong it created shockwaves in spaces she gut punch him but he stay strong and started have a red aura and steam come off him.

Master UI Shaggy: You are one of a kind warrior no have ever push this far into using this.

 _KAIKON!_

He was now in red aura mix with with white he felt a flow of intense rushing power mix with a calm boost of energy his muscle bulking up more rushing UI Mom they clash Shaggy getting her in the stomach UI Mom in the face he kick her ribs and force out more power he needed to increase his powers more.

Shaggy: _KAIKON 20X!_ And this all my power _DRAGON FIST!_

A white dragon appear in his fist and slam in her gut it shatter her ribs and tear muscle but it was not enough to sent her flying so did his Ultimate Attack.

Shaggy: **ULTRA KA…..MA...HA...MA...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

A huge white beam appear it engulf her sending to the sun she hit the giant ball of fire where she burn barely alive thinking her last word.

UI Mom: _Damnit I lost this the end not ever mom was this strong my only regret besides losing is not knowing that nameless powerhouse warrior_.

Shaggy power down before he feel done to earth he use Instant Transmission and on the ground next to Jiren panting and wheezing.

Shaggy: *Pant* I *pant* won.

And like that Shaggy defeat the only warriors not even the gods could defeat he was name the: **Nameless Ultra Warrior** later use the Dragon Balls to fix the mess he made and revive all the people UI Mom killed and to see Scooby Doo again.

Scooby: Raggy it you! what happened to you!

Shaggy: Like Zoinks Scoob let like just say it a looooong story.

 **End Of OneShot.**

I like to make a shout out to Howieazy who sent out Part 5 of UI Mom it really got me going so here it is review and shared with this even make a art comic on this.

 **Update Version** : I saw it was good but I check it to improve I apologize I get tire so I forget to spell check but I improve so review and tell me what you think.

Peaces


End file.
